


Close

by Jay707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay707/pseuds/Jay707
Summary: In a moment of carelessness, you invite Seven over to have sex. But it doesn't stop at just that night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in first chapter are This Is Home by Cavetown and Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi.

Seven was so caring and the small smiles he gave you made you feel like everything would be okay. You didn’t know how he did it, but his very presence sent chills throughout your body. And there he was, sitting on your bed.

The pose he was in made blood rush to your cheeks. He sat, arm resting on his raised knee, his other leg touching the floor, just a black tank top and his usual jeans, as he swiped on his phone. His hair was a little messy, which only added to the hotness factor. You couldn’t help but stare at his slim fingers and think about them sliding insi-

“Are you okay, MC?” He suddenly asked.

You snapped your eyes up to meet his, “Huh?”

He let out a light chuckle, “You’ve been staring at me. Is there something you want to say?”

“Uh, no.” You awkwardly smiled.

“Well, don’t just stand there,” He patted the empty spot next to him, “sit down.”

You walked over to the bed with shaky legs. You stared at the folded hands in your lap.

“Is everything okay? You seem to be in deep thought.”

You looked back at him. You couldn’t help but draw your attention to the cute mess at the top of his head. You smiled a little. “Yeah, I’m okay. I just...I dunno. I just feel so awkward right now.”

“Why?”

“Well, I don’t know. I think it’s because you’re here.” You let out a short chuckle, the uncomfortableness visible on your face.

He placed his hand gently on your back, “It’s okay. I’m here to help you. There’s nothing to be nervous about.” He gave you a sweet smile.

Right. He was there to help you with your phone. It was bugging out and whenever you tried to go on a certain site - cough, cough, for porn, cough - it would take you back to the home screen. You didn’t have a problem with it before you started living at Rika’s apartment. The site was totally free of bugs or anything, but the weirdest thing was that it wouldn’t shut down if you searched up something with bondage or toys. Hey, everyone has their thing, okay? Don’t judge. What you didn’t know, however, was that it was the work of Saeran. But, shhhhh!

He held his hand out, palm up, “Let me see your phone.” You handed it to him and he immediately started looking at it, “I would probably be able to fix it remotely, but it’d be easier to just do it manually.” After a few taps, he turned his head to look at you, “What was the problem? You never specified.”

You turned your head away from him and hoped your hair covered your now-rosy cheeks. “Uh, it keeps kicking me off of a site.”

“What site?”

You let out a cough and held your hand out for your phone. When he gave it back, you searched up the site and gave the phone back to him, not being able to meet his eyes.

A smile crept up on his face and he turned back to you, “MC! I didn’t expect you to watch pornography.” He teased. “You’re always so sweet and innocent.” He brushed your hair back over your shoulder.

“Well…” You couldn’t finish what you were going to say. What were you going to say?

He chuckled lightly, “I get it, I get it. So, it keeps kicking you out?”

“Yeah, but it’s weird. This hasn’t happened before I started staying in the apartment. And it doesn’t kicks me off when I watch certain videos.”

“Well, what videos?”

You looked at him for a second and your eyes quickly darted to his lips before snapping to the phone in his lap. “Uh, bondage and toys…” You mumbled.

“What? I couldn’t hear you.” He smiled and leaned a little closer to you.

“Bondage and toys…” You told him, a little louder.

He let out a loud laugh and it scared the crap out of you. “I’m sorry.” He said as he calmed down a little. “It’s just, at first glance you seem so cute and innocent. I would never peg you as that kind of girl.”

You couldn’t think of anything to say to try and defend yourself. Cat officially got your tongue. Damn that cat!

He went back to working on your phone with a permanent smile plastered on his face.

“What’re you smiling about?” You asked him, your voice a little shaky. Your feigned confidence very transparent.

“Nothing. Just made a mental note.”

“And what’s that?”

“The things you like. I’m glad we have some things in common.”

You turned away from him again, even though his attention wasn’t focused on you. “Well, it’s not like we’re going to do anything.” You paused and turned to him, “Right?”

He shrugged. “I mean, unless you want.” He looked back at you and tried not to laugh. “Your face is red.”

You lightly punched his arm and he laughed. You stood up, “I’m going to go watch TV.” 

As you sat on the couch, you thought back to what Seven said. Did he want to have sex with you? Did he want to have _that kind_ of sex with you? But how were you going to tell him that you were a virgin?

You sighed. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Well, if we get to it.”

“What bridge?”

You jumped and turned around to see Seven standing behind you, your phone in his hand.

“Asshole! You scared the shit out of me!”

He chuckled, “Language, princess.”

Your heart stopped when you heard that name. You didn’t know how to respond.

“Here.” He handed back your phone. “I fixed it. You don’t have to worry about not being able to get off now.”

He knew just how to make you bashful. Was it a talent or something? Or did he learn it at the Agency? Seven flirting with other girls was not something you wanted to think about.

“Thanks.” You said, quietly.

“No problem.” He jumped over the couch and landed next to you, his arm draped over your shoulders, “So, what we watchin’?”

“You’re staying?”

“Yeah, why not? I don’t have any work to do right now. Plus, I only got here a few minutes ago. I don’t want to leave just yet.”

Great. Now you were going to have to deal with his teasing about your kinks for at least an hour.

You flipped through Netflix and tried to find a good horror movie to watch.

You were in for a long night.

* * *

You didn’t know if watching a horror movie was the worst or best decision you made. Seven pulled you in closer when you pulled your shirt up to your nose as your scared eyes stayed on the screen. So now you were cuddled against his chest, and you could hear his steady heartbeat. How was he so calm?!

After it was over, he stood up and stretched, “I should get going.”

“Wait.” He looked back at you, “What you said earlier...did you mean it?” Your heart was pounding in your ears.

“I don’t lie, MC.” He sounded so sincere, and it was odd to hear. Although, you admit, a little hot. “If you ever want to explore that part of being intimate with someone, I’m here.”

You wrung your hands in your lap, “Actually, I’ve never...I mean I’m…” You couldn’t finish your sentence. The words stuck to the walls of your throat.

“Are you saying you’re a virgin?”

You only shyly nodded.

He sat down, “Oh, sweet, MC.” He brushed your cheek with his hand, “You have no idea the pleasure of being so close with someone. I mean, it’s not just sex, but it’s being connected, you know? It’s hard to explain.”

“Does that mean that you’ve had sex before?” You couldn’t help but imagine Seven in bed with a woman and jealousy washed over you.

“Sadly.”

You slightly tilted your head, “What do you mean?”

“It was for a mission. I didn’t have any feelings for her, but we needed something from her. I just wish it wasn’t my first time.”

“Seven…” You began, sadly.

“Don’t feel bad for me. I mean, I’ll eventually feel that with someone, you know?”

“So, how do you know about the closeness?” You wanted to feel that with him. You wanted to be as close as you could and never let him go.

“She uh...said some stuff afterwards.” He let out an awkward chuckle, “It was a little uncomfortable.”

You touched his cheek, “Hey, that’s over.” You gave him a sweet smile. “Next time, it’ll be with someone you actually have feelings for and you’ll be closer than close.”

He looked into your eyes, and for a moment, you thought he could see into your soul, “I hope so.”

Silence sat between you two for a moment until you snapped back to your senses.

“Uh, I think you should go now.” You told him. The tension in the air was becoming unbearable.

“Right.” He stood up. “If you ever need anything, I’ll be here at the drop of a hat, okay?”

You nodded, “Okay.”

“Okay, goodnight, MC.”

“Goodnight, Seven.”

When he left, you put on your Spotify playlist.

_Are you tired of me yet? I’m a little sick right now but I swear, when I’m ready, I will fly us out of here._

_Turn off your porceline face. I can’t really think right now and this place has too many colors enough to drive all of us insane._

* * *

You were going over the guest list as you sat on your bed when Seven called you.

“Hello.” You answered.

“Hello, is this the beautiful, MC?”

You chuckled, “Why, yes it is.”

“This is Defender of Justice, 707, and I was wondering if you needed some assistance.”

“What type of assistance are you offering?” You couldn’t help but smile at his playful demeanor.

“Losing your virginity.”

Your whole body froze in shock. “U-uh, excuse me?”

A laugh came through the phone. It was the most beautiful laugh you’d ever heard. “You sounded so surprised! I knew that would get you!” He continued to laugh.

You pouted, “That’s not funny, Seven.”

“I never said it was a joke.” He paused as if he was waiting for your reaction. “The offer’s still on the table.”

“Why are you so obsessed with having sex with me?” You decided to tease back.

“I-I’m not. I’m just offering to do you a favor.”

You chuckled, “Right, a favor. How humble of you.”

“Your voice makes me want to take you to the space station.”

You both immediately stopped breathing.

“Uh, I-never mind. I didn’t say that.” He awkwardly laughed. “Well, have a good day.” He suddenly hung up before you got the chance to wish him a good day.

You looked at your phone, “What was that?"

* * *

You laid down in bed, phone in your hand. You were so nervous, but why? You’d done it before. Maybe Seven just got into your head. But, it wasn’t like he was there or anything. 

You shook your head. “Fuck it.”

You logged onto the porn site and picked a video. A few minutes in, you already found your hand making its way into your panties. Your finger lightly rubbed up and down between your folds until it plunged inside of you. The movement was slow, and not nearly enough to provide the pleasure that you wanted. You put in another finger and picked up the pace. You let out a gasp when you curled your fingers and hit your spot. You focused on that spot until the need to come was unbearable. You dropped the phone and rubbed your clit with the other hand as you arched your back and shut your eyes. Your mouth was open to let the moans rise from your throat. You were so close, so close, close and there it was! You let out a whimpery moan as you felt your pussy convulse as you reached your climax.

You relaxed your body and let your back fall onto the bed. You took a few seconds to catch your breath before taking your fingers into your mouth to clean them off. When you looked back at your phone, you saw that you got a message from Seven.

**“That was hot."**

Your face turned redder than his hair and you clasped your hands over it to hide. You let out an uncomfortable laugh.

 **“You saw?”** You texted back.

**“CCTV.”**

You looked back at the camera that was in the corner of your room. Jesus fucking Christ this was embarrassing! But honestly, a little exciting.

Your heart was pouding, **“Would you like to see in person?”** God, what were you doing?!

 **“Right now?”** He replied after a minute.

**“Yeah. Get over here before I change my mind.”**

**“On my way.”**

So, this was it. You were going to sleep with Seven.

Oh, shit! You were going to sleep with Seven! What if you weren’t good? He already had some experience and you don’t know anything about sex! Sure, you watched porn, but that stuff was always staged! Oh, God, what if you disappointed him? Oh no, oh no, oh no.

You heard the door open, “MC? You in the bedroom?”

“Uh, yeah.” Your shaky voice called to him.

You heard his footsteps make their way to your room. He stood slanted against the doorway, “Are you sure about this?” His voice was teasing, but his eyes were sincere and slightly worried.

You nodded. “Yeah. I want to...experience that closeness you were talking about.” You told him, a little embarrassed.

“MC, I don’t think I’m the one to really do that with-”

“But I want you. No one else.” You told him.

He stood there in silence for a second. “Okay. Just know that if you ever want to stop at any moment, tell me, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.” You gave him a smile.

He made his way across the room to you. He crawled across the bed and captured your lips with his. His hand reached up to cup your cheek and pull you in tighter as if your lips were his new addiction. You moaned into his mouth and lifted your head up to meet him. He pulled away and looked at you as he slowly put his hand up your shirt, silently asking for permission. You couldn’t say anything-there was no air currently in your lungs as you watched this handsome man drag his hand up your body. He stopped just below your breast and you gave him a nod. With the signal, he pulled your bra up over your breasts and took one of your nipples between his fingers. You lightly arched your back and let out a breathy moan.

“Does that feel good?”

You could only nod.

He took the other nipple between his fingers and started pulling and lightly pinching and twisting both of them. You lifted your hips up, searching for some friction, but unable to get any.

“May I look?” He asked.

You opened your eyes to look at him for a second. You were self-conscious about your breasts, and you weren’t sure if you wanted him to see. Well, you actually wanted him to, but you were so goddamn nervous.

“It’s okay if-”

“Yeah, you can.” You lifted up your shirt over your breasts.

His eyes darted to each of them before taking one of them into his mouth.

“Seven.” You breathed.

He started to lightly suck and your hips pressed even harder against him, fighting to get some, any, friction. His left hand held your hips down as his right made its way down your pants. Your arms quickly darted to his wrists to stop him.

“I’m sorry, was that not okay?”

“No, it’s fine, I’m just not used to it.” You retracted your hands. “Keep going. Please.”    

His eyes never left yours as he plunged one of his fingers into you. You tilted your head back and let out a gasp. He started moving it and curling it against the roof of your pussy. Quiet moans came from you, and he stuck another in. He alternated between pumping and curling, which had you practically drooling. He attatched his mouth to one of your nipples while he held the other between his fingers.

“Shit, Seven.” You moaned. “I think I-” You let out a whimper and covered your mouth.

“Are you going to come?”

You looked down at him and nodded.

He took his hand off your breast and yanked your hand from your face, “Don’t cover up. I want to hear every whimper and every moan.”

With a few more pumps, you were arching your back and loudly moaning as you felt your climax wash over you. You fluttered your eyes open and looked down to see Seven smiling. You brought your shirt up to cover your face after your embarrassing display.

He chuckled, “So cute.”

“No I’m not.” You mumbled.

You suddenly heard the sound of plastic ripping and saw Seven opening a condom. You watched him slide it over his cock, which you thought was going to rip you in half. 

He pulled down your pants and panties and lined himself up against your entrance. “Are you ready?”

You nodded.

He slowly slid himself inside of you and you felt excrutiating pain. You tightly gripped the sheets as you clenched your teeth and eyes.

“Are you okay?”

You nodded, “It just hurts a little.” You let out a shaky breath.

“It’s not even all the way in yet. Do you need a minute?”

“Please.” You told him.

After a few seconds, the pain slowly faded away.

“Okay, you can start moving.”

He slowly pulled himself out and then back in. At first, it was too painful to enjoy, but after a while, all you felt was pleasure.

“A little faster, please.” You slightly moaned out.

With that, Seven started picking up the pace, and slid himself in all the way. You gasped out and moaned in pleasure as you gripped his arms which were holding your hips still. You intertwined your fingers and the back of your hands were pressed firmly to the bed. He pressed his forehead to yours and continued to moan. He kissed and sucked on your neck before licking the spots he left. 

You pressed your forehead to his again and smiled. You got what he meant now. It was as if you two made an emotional bond, and you loved it. You loved him.

You kissed him and slid your tongue into his mouth, his doing the same. He thrusted roughly once and you gasped out.

“I’m sorry, was that too much?” He asked, slowing the pace.

“No, it felt good. Please don’t stop, Seven.”

He thrusted roughly once again and watched your face express pure pleasure.

“God, please keep going, Seven. I’m so close.”

“Me too.”

“Together, okay?”

He cupped your cheek, “Together.” He smiled.

You smiled back.

With a few more thrusts, you were moaning as his groans made their way to your ears as you both reached your climax. 

He pulled out of you and discarded the condom into the bin you had in the corner of your room and laid beside you.

“Seven, I...wow.” You chuckled. “That felt really good.”

He chuckled, “I’m glad. It felt good for me too. You were so tight.”

You turned your head away in embarrassment. You didn’t know if your face could get any redder than it already was.

He chuckled, “Come here.” He pulled you into him. “Do you want something to eat?”

“No. I just want to lay here for a bit if that’s okay.”

“Of course. You must be sore after all. I’ll go get something to clean you up.” He stood up and headed towards the bathroom. He came back with some toilet paper and wiped you. 

You panicked when you saw blood. “Oh my God! Seven-!”

“Relax. That’s normal.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You ever heard of ‘popping the cherry’?”

“Oh, right.” You felt stupid.

He tossed the toilet paper into the bin and pulled your pants up before laying back down and pulling you into his body again. You nuzzled your head into his chest. He was so warm and you wanted to stay like that for ever. And that’s how you spent the rest of the night.

* * *

"I love you, Seven.” You mumbled in your sleep.

He chuckled and brushed the hair out of your face, “I love you, too.”

  _I wanna lay you down on a bed of roses, for tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails. Oh, I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is and lay you down on a bed of roses._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used at end is Dancing On My Own by Callum Scott.

_707 has entered the chatroom._

**707: Isn’t it a glorious day today?**

**Zen: Well, don’t** **_you_ ** **seem awfully cheery today.**

**707: Why wouldn’t I be?**

**707: The sun is shining, birds are singing, flowers are blooming.**

**MC: On days like this, kids like you should be burning in hell?**

**707: …**

**707: You are officially amazing.**

**Zen: I don’t get what’s going on here.**

**MC: Just nerds being nerds.**

**Zen: Well, I guess I’m going to go.**

**Zen: I have to practice my lines for my new movie today.**

**MC: Good luck, Zen! You’ll do great!**

**Zen: Thanks, MC. Bye, Seven.**

**707: Bye.**

_Zen has left the chatroom._

_707 has left the chatroom._

_MC has left the chatroom._

Ever since you and Seven had sex yesterday, you had been in a great mood. He stayed there with you until you woke up and made sure you were okay before leaving. You couldn’t help but smile and want to text him all the time.

Seven called you and you picked up, “Hello.” You were unable to hide your joy.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Good. You seem happy.” You lightly chuckled.

“Oh, that’s just because you were mumbling cute things in your sleep.”

Oh, god. What did you say?!

“What do you mean?” You asked. “What did I say?”

“Oh, I have to go. Bye!” He hung up.

You sighed and looked at your phone. You looked up at the camera in the corner of your room, “Butthole!” You called to it.

Seven chuckled as he stared at the screen.

You tried to stand up and found some feelings lingering from last night. It didn’t hurt as much or feel uncomfortable, it just made you very aware that it was there. You tried to walk your way to the kitchen to pour some cereal.

Afterwards, you got into comfy pajamas and watched Disney films.

* * *

A few minutes into watching, you got a text from Seven.

**“Hey, can I come over?”**

**“Yeah, but for what?”**

**“I just want to talk.”**

You chuckled. **“Is that really all?”**

**“...Maybe. Pleeeaaase?”**

**“Okay.”**

**“Thank you.”**

You chuckled and suddenly heard the front door open.

“I am here.” Seven announced.

“Were you just standing outside the door?”

“Yes because I already knew you were going to let me in.”

You shook your head lightly, “Seven...”

He plopped himself down onto the couch next to you. “So, what we watchin’?” He looked at the screen for a second. “Oh, nice choice. So, how are you feeling after last night? You aren’t in pain, are you?”

“No. I mean, it’s not a pain, but I guess a reminder that you were there if you know what I mean.”

“Kind of. I just hope I didn’t hurt you.”

“You didn’t. It felt nice.” You gave him a smile.

He brushed his finger over the hickeys he gave you, “These look good on you.”

Your cheeks turned pink. “I don’t know what to say.” You admitted with a chuckle.

“So, would you...do it again?” He asked, a little cautiously.

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t know when, but yeah.” You then remembered what he texted you earlier. “Oh, yeah. What was I mumbling in my sleep?”

“Just how good it felt.”

You lightly punched his arm, “No way.”

He chuckled, “I’m being serious. You were practically moaning.”

“Just pay attention to the movie.” You pushed his face in the direction of the television.

* * *

After the movie was over, you began to feel hungry.

“I’m going to get something to eat, you want anything?” You asked Seven.

“Not really, but don’t get up. I’ll get it.” He stood up before you had the chance to and headed towards the kitchen. “What do you want?” He asked as he looked through the cupboards.

“Some ramen, please.”

“Ooh, that actually sounds pretty good actually. Imma get some of that, too.” He took out two things of ramen and put one after the other in the microwave. When they were done, he brought them to the couch. “Milady.” He said when he handed one of them to you.

“Thanks.” You looked at it hungrily and jokingly licked your lips.

He chuckled, “Cute.”

You looked up at him, “What?”

“Oh, uh, nothing. Let’s watch another movie.” He took the remote and started scrolling through Netflix.

* * *

In the middle of the movie, you looked over at Seven who seemed to have his attention fixated on the TV. His focus was so cute, and his eyes looked soft. You looked at his lips which were partially open. You looked at the lines in his neck, which, you oddly thought were cute. You looked back at his lips which looked soft, and you wanted to kiss him so bad.

“Hey, Seven.” You called.

“Yeah?” He turned his head to look at you.

You cupped his cheek and brought your lips together. You threw the blanket off in the other direction and placed your legs on either side of his hips. You felt something poke you and you smiled.

“Is that your phone in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” You joked.

He pulled you back in for another kiss by the back of your head and pressed your lips harder together. He reached his hand up your shirt and held one of your nipples between his fingers. With them still being sensitive from last night, you let out a moan into his lips.

“Oh, are you sensitive, MC?” He mocked.

You gave him a small nod, unable to form words without your voice breaking.

He leaned towards you until your back was against the couch and he put his hand beside your head. His other hand kept working your nipple until it made its way into your jeans. He held his finger over your entrance before harshly pushing it inside. You let out a small and almost inaudible moan. He then inserted another finger and roughly pumped them in and out. He curled his fingers which caused you to let out a whimper.

He then suddenly pulled his fingers out of you and stood up. "You want to go get something to eat?" 

You whined in frustration. "Really? Seven, please. I was close."

He smiled, "I know, but I'm hungry. And don't you want to get out of this apartment?" He held out his hand, "I'll take you out somewhere."

"But I thought I couldn't leave the apartment. Speaking of, how did you leave the apartment with the bomb in place?!" You just started questioning.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously with a forced chuckle, "Uh, that's not important right now. Some things just can't be explained. Anyway," He held out his hand again, "want to join me for some food? I'll take you to a nice restaurant."

"Really? I've never been to one." You smiled.

"All the more reason."

"Okay." You took his hand and you both were off.

* * *

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" You asked once you both stepped inside the building.

"Not yet." You took a few more steps. "Okay, now."

You pulled off the blindfold to see just a normal house. You turned to Seven, "Is this your place?"

"Yep. Casa de Seven." He placed his hand on the low of your back and led you to the kitchen. "I'll make you anything you want, just name it."

"Are you serious?" You smiled.

"Yep. What do you want?"

"Uh, okay, let me think..."

* * *

"It smells and looks very good," You announced after he set a plate down in front of you.

"Why, thank you." He sat down across from you. 

After a few minutes of eating, Seven broke the calm silence.

"So, about the kind of videos you watch," He set his utensil down, "what were they again?"

You felt your heart pound in your throat. Was he  _seriously_ asking this question? "Uh, bondage, BDSM kinda stuff and toys..." You said quietly.

He slowly nodded his head. "I see. Uh, I have to go do something real quick. Can you put the dishes away? I have a movie I want to show you."

"Yeah, sure."

After putting the dishes away in the sink, you sat down on the couch. A minute or so later, Seven walked out of his room and plopped himself onto the couch. Without saying anything to you, he tapped on his phone a couple of times and looked at the television as if he was waiting for something. A hentai site popped up.

You turned to him with a warm face, "Uh, Seven..."

"Yeah?" His tone wasn't any different than his usual, light,, friendly one.

"Why did you-"

Suddenly, a video with the tags "BDSM" and "Bondage" popped up on the screen.

He turned back to you, "Didn't you say you like this kind of stuff?"

A girl was tied up on the bed and a boy was standing beside it as he looked down at her. It was honestly kind of a turn-on.

"Seven, I don't really feel comfortable-"

"Shh. Just watch."

The boy spread the girl's legs and fully slid inside of her in one stroke. You shifted your legs. He started picking up the pace, and seemed to get a little rougher with his thrusts. Before you knew it, you felt as if you had to relieve yourself.

"Frustrated?" Seven asked.

"Honestly?"

He waited.

"Yeah. But, what's the point in us watching this?"

"That reaction right there. Follow me."

You followed him into his room. The first thing you noticed was the rings attached to the sides of the headrest and the foot of the bed. You could only guess what those were for. Was he being serious when he said you two "had things in common"?

"Would you be so kind as to take off your clothes?" He asked.

"Uh, Seven, I don't really want to..." You trailed off and hugged your torso.

"I understand. Well, then would you please just lie down on the bed, hands over your head?"

 _That_ you could do.

You laid yourself down on the bed and placed your hands over your head like Seven asked. You looked over to see Seven standing next to the bed with black silk in hand. He tied your hands together tightly and the silk felt good rubbing against your skin. He then pulled out a blindfold from the nightstand next to him and placed it around your eyes. You were honestly scared. You felt as if you were putting your life in his hands. You couldn't move your hands, and you couldn't see. Being able to move your legs made you feel a little better. Like you weren't _completely_ helpless.

He traced his finger along your chin, "How do you feel?" He asked in a low voice.

"Honestly, a little scared."

"Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you. This will let you feel every part of the stimulation I'll allow you to receive."

You nodded, "Okay...I trust you."

He smiled, "Good."

Before you knew it, you felt something press against your entrance over your clothes. The pressure wasn't  _exactly_ pleasurable, but it was something. It was contact. Then, you felt him tug at your pants, so you raised your hips to help him. You heard them fall to the floor on your left. A finger came in contact with your clit and you involuntarily tensed up.

A dry chuckle came from his mouth, "Look at you. You look so helpless." He cooed.

You turned your head away in embarrasment; you felt your face heat up.

He pulled your shirt up over your breasts to find that you weren't wearing a bra. He was happy about that. He started to knead your mounds and every now and then pinch and play with your nipples. Little whimpers and pants made their way past your lips, and eventually, your hips started to rock and grind.

"Do you want something, baby?"

You turned your head towards him (?) and nodded.

"What do you want?"

You turned your head back to face away from him (?) and spoke in a quiet voice, "You..."

"What about me? I'm right here."

You whined in frustration. "Your...cock..." You shyly admitted.

"Oh, don't worry baby." His hands moved from your chest to your hair, "I'll give it to you."

"Please, Seven. I want it." You started.

"Begging already? I guess I'll have to train you better in the future."

What did that mean? You didn't have enough time to think before you felt two fingers slide into you. You gasped out as you felt them stretch your hole and prod inside of you. You tensed up again and could already feel your orgasm building up as he hit your sweet spot. You couldn't help but whimper loudly.

"About to come already, baby?"

You nodded.

"Say it for me."

"I'm coming.  _God_ I'm-"

And then the pleasure stopped when you felt his fingers withdraw from you.

"Why did you-" You started to ask, but was cut off by the sensation of something bigger going inside of you. "Oh, god, Seven." You wanted to wrap your arms around his neck and press your chests together, but was reminded of the restraints on your wrists.

"How does that feel, baby?" He pulled out until only his tip was inside and roughly thrusted.

"So good." You whimpered out.

The rough thrusts kept up, and your orgasm started building up quickly again. You felt yourself tighten around him, which only made you feel even better.

"Seven...I'm about to come..."

His hand made his way down to your clit and started to rub harshly. "Come, MC." His breath was hot against your cheek as he spoke into your ear. "Come for me."

You then felt the immense wave of pleasure wash over you as he fucked you and kept rubbing. Even after you came down from your high, his thrusts and rubbing never let up.

"Seven, stop, please." You begged.

"Aw, are you sensitive now, MC?" 

"Yes."

"It's okay. It'll be over soon."

You could feel his dick grow and twitch before he pulled out of you. You felt a hot substance come into contact with your stomach. His rubbing never stopped, and you couldn't help but come.

"Close your eyes."

When you closed your eyes, the blindfold was lifted and you slowly opened them to see Seven sweating and panting.

"Hi, baby." He said, lovingly with a smile.

You smiled back, "Hi."

He undid your restraints and helped you to sit up against the wall. "How are you feeling? Was that too much?"

"No. That felt...good. I think that's the hardest I've ever come." You admitted with a small chuckle.

"But I thought I was your first?"

"That doesn't mean I haven't touched myself before." 

"You naughty girl." 

You lightly slapped his arm, "Shut up." You chuckled.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes please. Then can we just stay here and relax? And clean me up."

"Oh, right, sorry about that. I'll go get something for that and some water. I'll be right back."

You watched him walk away as he went to take care of you. God, you loved him. If only he was yours.

_I'm right over here, why can't you see me? And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the one you're taking home. I keep dancing on my own._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will work more on feelings than sex. It won't have much impact on the sex in upcoming chapters. It's also shorter.
> 
> Song used at end is Make You Mine by Public.

Every day your feelings for Seven had grown. It was becoming impossible to not think about him in a romantic way. Watching movies as you cuddle on the couch with a blanket wrapped around you both.

"Ugh!" You groaned before planting your face onto your bed. "Why are feelings so hard?" Your phone then rang and you picked up.

"Are you okay? Does your stomach hurt?" Seven's voice came through.

"I'm fine-"

"Are your breasts sensitive? Do you feel nauseaus?"

You chuckled, "I'm not pregnant, Seven. I would know."

"Are you sure? I would take full responsibility."

"I appreciate that, but I'm sure. I'm just...thinking too much."

"That's never good."

"Nope. Feelings suck."

"Tell me about it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh...well, you can't really have any relationships when you have the job I do."

"Now that I think about it, I don't know what you do."

"Well," His tone turned chipper, "I'm a very dangerous man, MC. I'm a super secret agent."

"I like dangerous men." 

What were you saying?!

You heard a spitting sound come from the phone.

"Sorry, I just spat out my soda." He gave a small, awkward chuckle. "Where was I?"

"You were talking about how you can't have relationships because of your job."

"Oh, right. Well, there was someone that I knew that I had to leave behind...I wonder how he's doing..."

"It's a boy? Is there something you want to tell me?" You joked.

He let out a dry chuckle, "No, it's not that. It's-"

"Agent! You have a deadline, now get to it!" Another voice came through. It was a man's.

"I have to go, MC. I'll talk later if I can."

"Oh, okay. Bye..."

"Bye." He hung up.

You were sad that he had to go. You wanted to talk to him more. You felt like you were getting closer to finding out who he actually was. Your stomach growled and so you went to make a sandwhich.

* * *

"That was her, wasn't it?" The long-haired brunette asked.

"Yeah." Seven replied.

He sighed, "You know you can't-"

"I  _know_...alright?" He put his head in his hands. "It's just...she's...I don't know..." He sighed.

"You should begin working...you know what they'll do..."

"Yeah. Thanks, Vanderwood."

He put his hand on his shoulder, "This is actually in your best interests. I hope you know that." No response. "I'll see you tomorrow."

When he heard the door close, Seven rested his hands on top of his head and leaned back in his chair with a large sigh. "What am I going to do with you?" He watched your beautiful figure on the screen.

* * *

Disney movies were your go-to. Whenever you wanted to feel better, or just wanted to feel like a kid again, you would watch them, and that was what you were doing.

He had told you multiple times that his job was dangerous. He even said that they locked him inside of a building and that they might torture him. You hoped that he was joking about the second part. You couldn't bear the thought.

You wanted to hold him tight and kiss him lovingly. You wanted him to hold you and kiss your forehead and promise that he'd always be there. You wanted to hear him say that he loved you. You wanted it more than sex. You wanted it so bad that it physically hurt your chest.

You sighed and leaned back against the armrest of the couch. You ran your hand through your hair as you tried to block out the painful thoughts. Normally, they would make someone happy to think about a future with someone, but it was complicated. Everything was complicated.

You brought a pilow from in front of you to hug into your chest tightly. You really needed a hug. 

You then looked over at your phone to see Seven calling you. You hesitated before answering.

"Hey." You tried to sound happy.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." You lied. Even hearing his voice made you depressed.

"You seem sad. Are you sure? Do you want me to come over?"

"No, I'm fine. I just...have a headache."

"Well, take some medicine, eat well and drink plenty of water, okay? Take care of yourself when I'm not there."

You felt your eyes tear up and wiped them with the sleeve of your hoodie. "Okay." You tried to keep the sadness from your voice.

"MC..." He said, obviously concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." You sniffled and wiped your eyes again. "This headache just really hurts."

"I'm done with my work if you want me to-"

"Please, don't." Your voice broke. Shit. 

He felt his heart sink.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up.

You set your phone down and hugged the pillow even tighter and cried as hard as you could before he got there.

* * *

He knocked on your door before he opened it, "Hey."

You lied still on the couch, eyes and nose red. "Hey." You replied.

He sat down on the end of the couch, "I didn't know what kind you like, so I got you both." He pulled out one box of dark and another of milk chocolate.

You took them with a small smile, "Thanks."

"Do you drink?" He pulled out a bottle of wine.

"No, sorry."

He put it back, "That's okay. I'll just give it to Jumin. I don't drink, either." 

There was a small moment of silence.

"So, you want to tell me the real reason why you were crying?" He asked.

You sighed and looked at him, "No." You chuckled lightly.

He only looked at you, waiting.

You sighed, "Okay. Well...there's this guy I like, and he doesn't like me back. He says that he can't date or get involved with anyone because he's dangerous and his job is dangerous. He's distant and sometimes I think he likes me but I realize that he's just being nice like he always is..." You finished, half-hoping he wouldn't catch on, but who were you kidding?

He swallowed, "What does he look like?"

"He has...red hair...golden eyes...striped glasses...and the most amazing smile." You told him, slowly.

He looked at you for a second, his eyes switching between yours. He then leaned forward and grabbed the back of your head and pressed your lips together. It wasn't exactly like last time -- last time, you could feel the lust and this time, it was filled with love.

When you both pulled away from the kiss, you didn't know what to say. Did that mean-

He chuckled, "I'm so glad. But, to be honest, I already knew."

"Huh?"

"What you actually said in your sleep was 'I love you, Seven.' Of course I said it back." He chuckled again. His phone suddenly rang and he sighed in annoyance before picking up. "Hello?" He waited. "Already?" More waiting. He sighed, "Okay. I'll be there." He hung up. "I have to go do some more work."

"So does this mean that we're..." You wanted him to confirm before you got ahead of yourself.

He smiled and stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow, baby."

You smiled and stood up as well. "Give me a hug before you go." You held your arms out and he gladly obliged. "Bye." You waved him out the door. Once the door was closed, you jumped up and down in excitement.

Your phone then buzzed.

**"You're so cute."**

You covered your face in embarrassment, still smiling.

**"Shut up and go do work."**

Now you could do all the things you wanted to with him. 

_Put your hand in mine. You know that I want to be with you all the time. Oh darling, you're so very fine._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to your regularly-scheduled programming.
> 
> Song used at the end is Banana Bread by Cavetown.

Dating Seven felt...well, awesome. He'd bring you food, flowers, kiss you on the forehead, and even whisper dirty things to you at inappropriate times in public. Needless to say, he was perfect.

He was heading over to your apartment that night. You wanted to prepare, so you looked through your dresser and pulled out your sexiest black, lace lingerie as you hoped he wasn't looking at the CCTV. You wanted it to be a surprise. You put it on under your clothes and made the bed before lighting candles around the room and turning off the lights and closing the door.

A few minutes later, Seven knocked on the apartment door, which you opened with a smile.

"Hi." You said.

"Hey." He stepped inside.

"Want something to eat? Ice cream?" You offered.

"While that sounds awesome, I had something else in mind." He walked his way over to you and held your chin between his middle and index finger and thumb as he pulled you in for a kiss. His tongue lightly prodded against yours, and you felt something hit your leg.

You pulled away from the kiss to look down at a bag in his hand. "What's that for?" You pointed at it.

He smiled, "You'll find out soon enough."

You whined, " _Please_ , Seven? Please, please, please."

He grabbed a handful of your hair and tugged, causing you to lightly moan. "Go into the bedroom and undress and wait for me. No touching yourself." He let your hair go and watched you walk into the bedroom.

You undressed down to your lingerie and waited for him on the edge of the bed. You tried a sexy pose, but then realized that you were awkward as shit. A few seconds later, he walked into the room with the bag in one hand and black silk in the other. He looked around the room for a bit before his eyes settled on you.

A small smile grew on his face, "You already knew this was coming."

You nodded with a smile.

His smile faded, "Lay down on the bed, hands together and over your head."

You did as he said and watched as he walked to beside the bed and put the bag down on the nightstand.

"Close your eyes."

You closed your eyes and felt a cloth cover them, followed by another around your wrists, and then ankles to the bed posts. You heard a beep after a small click and felt something press against your mouth.

He knelt over you, his head pressed against your mouth, "Suck it."

You complied and his cock started to quickly move in and out of your mouth, you licking every so often and trying your best to suck as he quickly moved.

"Fuck, MC. I love your pretty little mouth." 

You moaned, which sent small vibrations to around his dick. He moaned slightly and started to thrust faster. A few more seconds and you could feel his cock twitch.

"You better swallow it all."

You felt the cum hit the back of your throat and he slowly pulled out. You opened your mouth again to show him, swallowed and opened again.

He let out a small chuckle, "Good girl."

He got off of the bed and you heard shuffling towards your left. You assumed he was taking something out of the bag on the nightstand, and you were right.

He placed something next to you before kissing your neck, your collarbone, top of your breasts, and stomach before pulling off your panties.

"You shaved."

"Waxed." You corrected, panting slightly.

Without another comment, he pulled your panties past your ankles and dropped them onto the floor before kissing the inside of your thighs.You felt hot air against your lips and after a while you shifted.

He looked up at you, "Getting restless?"

"A little." You chuckled nervously.

He started to lick your clit quickly, waiting in between each before doing it again. You shut your mouth tight and moaned as you tried to rock your hips against his mouth.

His hand came down on one of your hips and pressed it against the bed,  "Stay still." He ordered.

"Y-yes, sir." You replied.

"Good." He said before continuing, sometimes purposefully licking over your hole. After a few more licks, your legs started to shake. "Getting sensitive, baby?"

You nodded.

He put his mouth around your clit, still licking it, "Yes what?" His voice came out muffled.

"I-I'm sensitive." You whined.

He removed his mouth and smiled. "Good." He leaned in to kiss you and you moaned into his mouth. "Don't you see how good you taste?" He then picked up what he put on the bed earlier and slowly pushed it inside of you, making sure you felt every inch.

"F-fuck!" You moaned out. Your whimpers and moans mixed together when you felt it slide all the way deep inside.

He let out a small chuckle. "I bought it yesterday. It's a six-inch glass dildo. Made sure it was big just for you." He kissed your stomach and made his way up to your breasts. He pulled down your brassiere and slowly licked your nipples.

Your clit twitched in pleasure, wanting to come so bad. He moved your nipple between his teeth as he lightly pulled the other one, a wave of pleasure racking through your chest with a moan.

"Please let me touch you." You panted.

He detatched his mouth from your chest, "What?"

"I want to make you feel good, too."

"Right now is about you, baby." He paused and looked down at the dildo inside of you, "Speaking of which..." He trailed off before sliding it in an out of you.

"Oh my god!" You exclaimed in pleasure. "More, please, more. _Fuck_ , please."

He placed his thumb over your clit and started rubbing circles on it. Your toes curled and your hips came up from the bed again. You threw your head back as you felt yourself begin to reach your orgasm. He then quickly pulled out the dildo from you, denying you of your climax.

"W-what are you doing?" You tried not to whine.

He then got something else from the bag and you felt something wrap around your neck. He untied you but kept the blindfold on and you felt something tug at your neck. He sat down on a chair as you crawled towards him, stopping just before him.

"Open your mouth." He told you. 

You complied and felt a hand touch the back of your head before being lead to his cock. He wove his fingers through your hair and massaged your head as you sucked. You moved your hand to in between your legs when he tugged on your hair harshly, causing you to remove your mouth from him with a "pop."

"No touching. Just focus on me right now."

"Yes, s-sir."

He pushed your head back down and you felt his cock hit the back of your throat. 

"Move your tongue more."

You moved your tongue around the tip and he leaned his head against the wall, eyes shut. You alternated between licking and taking him all in. Suddenly, you were pulled off of him.

"Stand up."

You stood up and he held your hips to pull you onto him, a loud moan coming from your mouth as you had a small orgasm.

"Did I say you could come?" He asked into your ear.

"I-I'm sorry." You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your chests together. "I couldn't help it." You tried to explain to him.

He brushed some hair off of your shoulder with a small smile. "I know, baby." He lightly bit into your shoulder. "Now start moving."

You tried your best to bounce on him, your legs a little weak, but managed. After a few more bounces, all you could manage to do was move back and forth.

"Are your legs tired?"

You nodded, "Mm-hm."

He thrusted up into you, "I guess it's my turn, then."

He thrusts got rougher each time, and after a minute he stood up and pressed you against the wall. His thrusts became more eradic, and you felt your orgams build up.

"I'm going to come." You told him.

"Not yet." He said into your ear before nibbling the cartilage.

"I-I can't hold it back." 

You were then thrown onto the bed, his thrusts not letting up.

He leaned down close to your ear, "Come, baby. Come for Daddy."

With that, you felt a wave of pleasure go through your body and arched your back. You accidentally scratched his back, which he didn't seem to mind.

When you were finished he quickly pulled out, "Open."

You opened your mouth and felt a hot, delicious substance land on your tongue.

"Fuck." He panted before telling you to close your eyes and taking off the blindfold.

His face was red and sweaty, his hair an absolute mess. 

He smiled lovingly at you, "Hi, baby."

You smiled back, "Hi."

He picked you up and set you down comfortably on the bed. He then slid your panties back on and pulled your bra over your breasts that were covered in hickeys.

"Holy shit." You panted. "That was...amazing." You let out a laugh.

"To be honest, I've been wanting to do that for a while." He admitted. He brushed your cheek with his thumb, "You did _so_ fucking good."

"Thank you." You nuzzled into his hand. "I never knew I needed that." You remembered the collar with a leash attached and looked at the juice-covered dildo on your sheets. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

"A sex shop." He told you, shyly.

"Do you mind cleaning up?"

"Of course not." He kissed your forehead and took the collar off. "While I'm out there, I'll get you some water, okay?"

"You should drink some, too."

He smiled. "I will. Thanks, MC."

You waited for a few seconds, "I didn't know you had a Daddy kink."

"What?" He seemed honestly surprised.

"You called yourself 'Daddy' but don't worry, I like it." You tried to reassure him.

"God, I love you." He gave you a kiss before picking up what you used. "I'll be right back."

When he got back, you asked what else was in the bag.

"Uh..." He chuckled nervously before setting it on the bed and pulling the rest out. "A paddle, mechanical dildo, vibrator, whip..." He paused before pulling out the last one shyly, "and a knife..."

"Oh...okay." You looked at the knife and whip for a second.

"I've never done it before. Just wanted to see if you wanted to try it but I didn't want it to be too intense for you."

You touched his arm, "We'll talk about all that stuff." You smiled at him. "First, let's just sleep."

"That sounds lovely." He put everything back and laid next to you.

"What was that beep at the beginning?"

"Oh, right." He pulled out his phone, pressed a button and pointed to the CCTV in the corner of the room.

You laughed, embarrassed, "Oh my god."

"Don't worry, I'll let you watch it, too."

You chuckled before closing your eyes.

"Sleep tight, baby."

You smiled and drifted off.

_I didn't want to wake up last night, 'cause I liked the dream I had of holding your hand._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song at the end is Share Your Address by Ben Platt.

"Um...I honestly can't think of anything." You nervously chuckled. "I mean...a 'safe word'? Will we really need that?"

"If you want to try out some new things, yeah. If it becomes too much, that's the way to get me to stop."

"Why not just 'stop'?"

He awkwardly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh." You didn't know what else to say.

"Well, I mean, that's why we have a safe word. So you're, well, safe."

"True."

"Plus, I just think it's a good idea to make one up before talking about the other things."

"Okay. Uh...macaroni?"

He laughed. "Okay. Macaroni it is."

"So, boundaries..." You blanked. "What did you buy again?" You were so nervous.

"Whip, mechanical dildo, vibrator, knife, and a paddle."

"Okay, right. Paddle and whip are 'maybes' but no knife. I don't like blood and stuff." You hugged your torso.

He touched your shoulder, "It'll be okay. You trust me, right?"

You shakily exhaled. "Yeah. I'm just nervous."

"Which is why we won't do it until you're ready."

You smiled at him, "You're so freaking nice. I love you."

He smiled back, "I love you, too." He checked his watch, "I should get going. It's getting late."

"Aww." You whined. "Can't you stay, please?"

"I can't resist you. You're gonna be the death of me."

You let out a small giggle. "I'll be right back." You rushed to your room and came back out in only Seven's jacket and underwear, the sides of the open jacket covering your breasts. "How does this look?" You covered up some of your face with the big-on-you sleeve.

He walked up to you and put his hands on your hips and pulled you in close, "You look absolutely adorable." He kissed your forehead and you smiled. "Go to bed and I'll meet you there, okay, baby?"

"Okay." Your voice sounded more high-pitched. "Don't be late." You walked into the room.

The room was dark, only a small desk lamp giving off light, making it even cozier. You sat on your bed and lightly leaned your back against the wall with your feet settled on the matress. You hugged yourself and brushed your head against your shoulder -- his jacket.

This was one of those moments. Your Little moments. You didn't have them often, but being with him made you feel safe, so you let your guard down and let yourself be taken care of. You didn't know if he knew, but he seemed to be okay with it, so it was okay. He asked if you trusted him, and you did. You really did. Trusted him enough to hand him your fragile heart.

He walked into the room with two cups with steam coming from them. He sat down on the bed and handed one to you, "Thought you'd like some hot chocolate."

You smiled and held it with the sleeves and took a small sip.

He chuckled, "You're so cute." He brushed a piece of hair from your face.

* * *

The next morning, you woke up to Seven laying next to you. You smiled and kissed his forhead, a small smile forming on his face. He turned over and smiled at you. 

He cupped your cheek with his hand, "Hi, baby."

'Hi."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good. You?"

"Great." You wrapped your arms around his neck and moved closer to him. You then felt something press against your leg. You looked at him.

He awkwardly chuckled, "Morning wood."

You chuckled. "It's okay." You sat up and straddled him.

You took off his hoodie to show your bare breasts and torso. You then took off your underwear before pulling his hard cock from his pants.

"You want to do this right  _now_?" He asked.

"Why not? I've always wanted to try morning sex."

You positioned yourself on top of him before lowering yourself onto him. A small moan escaping your lips when you felt him enter you and slide all the way inside. After a few seconds, you started to bounce up and down, his cock hitting your cervix every time. You rose up once and slammed back onto him, eliciting a moan from both of you.

He sat up and leaned against the wall. "How'd I get so lucky to have you?" He took one of your breasts into his mouth and started to suck.

You chuckled. "I fell in love with you."

Your pants and moans increased as he kissed your neck. You grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, your mouths smashing together. Your tongue swirled around his and you moaned into his mouth.

After a while, your hips resorted to moving back and forth. "How do you keep doing this?" You chuckled.

He then thrusted up into you, which caused you to let out a whimper.

"Fuck." You moaned, and wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned into his shoulder.

"Get off for a second." He panted, and you complied. 

Your head was then pushed onto the bed, your ass sticking into the air as he shoved himself inside of you. He moved his hand down your back, and rested on your soft rear. You pushed yourself up by your arms as best you could and looked behind you to see him smiling.

He leaned forward, his face against your neck and whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." The last word came out as a moan.

He kissed your neck as you both felt the amazing sensation of him thrusting inside of you. He nipped at your earlobe and you let out another, small moan.

You felt his dick get harder and looked to your left to see his face, "Come, please. Fuck, please come."

"I'm not wearing a condom." He panted out, his hot breath hitting your neck and turning you on even more.

"It's okay. I don't care. Please just come inside me."  You begged.

He clenched his teeth, "Shit." He pulled out and came on your back.

You looked back to him red, panting, and sitting on his knees. He took a tissue from the nightstand and cleaned your back before throwing it away and sighing.

After you sat up and turned around to face him, he gave you a strange look.

"What were you thinking?" He asked. "Are you  _trying_ to get pregnant?"

"N-no. I just...I dunno. I'm sorry." You hugged your torso and crossed your legs.

He let out another sigh and gestured for you to sit by him, which you did, and he pulled you in for a hug. "We can't risk that, baby." He told you as he stroked your hair.

"I know." You leaned into his chest even more. "I just thought it'd feel good."

"I'll tell you what." You looked up at him. "When you get on birth control, I'll come inside you as many times as you want. Okay?"

You smiled, "Okay." You then chuckled. "That's such a weird thing to be happy about."

* * *

Everything was dark. Rope wrapped around your wrists and ankles, exposing your bare body to Seven. His hands gently brushing against your skin as they trailed up your body, fingers stopping at your throat. His teeth grazed your earlobe.

Suddenly, fingers were between your folds, which caused you to raise your hips and gasp. You heard a soft chuckle. His hot breath was then on your stomach, leading up to your neck. Suddenly, he harshly pinched your nipple, which caused you to clench your teeth, your clit pulsing at the same time.

Then, you felt the restraints loosen and eventually slip off.

"Hands and knees." He said.

You did as you were told, and nervously bit your lip. A paddle came down on your right butt cheek, followed by a sting. You whimpered slightly. Then another smack, and another and it became too much. Tears ran down your face and you had to stop.

"Macaroni." You said. "Macaroni."

You were then pulled into his embrace and the blindfold was dropped onto the bed. 

He wiped the tears from your face. "I'm sorry. Are you okay, baby?"

You nodded, "Yeah. It was just too much." You huddled your knees to your chest.

He kissed your forehead, "It's okay. You're okay." He said, softly. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm okay."

He rubbed your red bottom. "So, no more paddles." He awkwardly chuckled. His smile faded. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. This is why we try things out to see what works for us." You leaned more into his chest.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too."

* * *

It had been a month since he last touched you. He kissed you, he held your hand, and hugged you but wouldn't do anything else. The most he would do was touch your knee. 

You had tried to get him to do something more. Once, you both were watching a movie on the couch. You started with holding his hand, and then leaned into him. You then ran your hand up his thigh, and before he knew it, you were straddling him.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked.

You leaned in and kissed him as you slightly grinded against his lap.

He lightly pushed you off, "Stop, MC. I...I'm not in the mood."

Ever since then, it has been frustrating. You were left to pleasuring yourself with the glass dildo Seven left at Rika's apartment. You knew he was looking at the CCTV when you did, which frustrated you even more. Not in the sexually-frustrated way, but in the angrily-frustrated way.

You wanted to run your hands up his body, run your fingers through his hair, wrap your hand around his cock, feel it move inside your mouth and your pussy, feel his warm hands grope your breasts, his long fingers delve deep inside of you and cup your cheek. It was becoming a need. Your clit and pussy ached for attention. For the closeness you two shared.

You decided you had enough. You put on pink lingerie, put your favorite outfit on over it, and rode the bus to his house. On the way there, he called you.

"Where did you go?" His voice came through. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm on the bus right now."

"Where are you heading?"

"Can't tell you that. But I promise that I'm okay. Don't try to come looking for me and just stay at the house. Trust me, okay?"

He sighed heavily. "Okay. I trust you. I love you."

"I love you, too." You hung up.

When you got to his house, you knocked loudly on the door. "Seven!" You called. 

The door suddenly opened and you saw him. "What are you doing here?"

You chuckled. "Nice to see you, too." You walked past him and into the house. When he closed the door, you hugged him. "We need to talk."

"Uh, okay. Everything alright?"

"Not yet, but it will be." You smiled at him.

You both sat down on the couch and you started the conversation.

"We haven't had sex in a month, Seven." You said. He didn't say anything. "I know that it's because of what happened, but-"

"I don't want to risk hurting you again somehow." He interrupted.

You grabbed his hand, "You won't. No paddles, no whips, no knives. I love everything else. Even while you're dominating me, you still give me a sense of love and protection. I trust you to not hurt me-"

"A trust I broke."

"Stop talking that way! There was no permanent damage, and it's been a month." You brought his hand up to cup your cheek, "I'm okay, see?" You paused for a minute. "I want to have sex."

"MC, I-"

"Please! It's not just for the pleasure, it's the closeness! Remember? The first time was amazing for me. I felt as if we connected. I gave a part of myself to you." You pressed your forehead to his. You gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Okay." He whispered.

You smiled and started to kiss him even more. You sat on his lap and wrapped your arms around his neck, placing small kisses on his neck. His hands made their way to your waist, stopping there for a moment before moving down to your bottom and lightly squeezing. He then stood up, taking you with him as he walked to his bedroom.

He gently placed you down on the bed and kissed your kneck as he started pulling down your shorts. You raised your hips to make it easier. He threw them somewhere before kissing the inside of your thigh and working his way up, kissing your clit over your panties. He then kissed your stomach and lightly tugged at your shirt, pulling it over your head.

His hands grabbed your mounds and lightly squeezed them and started to pinch your nipples, causing you to moan and he suddenly encaptured your mouth with his own. His tongue slid in slightly and twirled around yours. He then pulled down your bra and sucked on your nipple.

You started to pant and held his head to your chest. His fingers then slid between your folds and into you, pumping softly, curling every so often.

"Fuck." You panted. "I love you."

He smiled against your skin, "I love you, too, baby."

He kissed your neck, then your chin, and lastly, your lips. He curled his fingers against your g-spot and pulled back from the kiss to watch your face express your pleasure.

He chuckled, "You're so beautiful."

"Put it in, please."

He pulled his cock out of his jeans and lined it up against your entrance, slowly rubbing against it. You then gasped out as you felt his large cock stretch  you out for the first time in a month. He made sure it was fully in, just how you like it, before moving.

You instinctively wrapped your legs around his hips as he thrusted deeply inside of you. 

It was nice to be close to him again. It was only when you two were being intimate that you felt you were close enough to him. Hugging him wasn't close enough. Nearly nothing was close enough, except this.

"I love you more than the number of stars in the universe." He panted out.

"Damn. I can't think of anything as romantic as that." You chuckled.

He then started to hit your g-spot, and you felt yourself begin to reach your climax. 

You tilted your head back and closed your eyes, "Fuck, right there. Faster, please."

He picked up the pace and could also feel his orgasm approach. "Let's come together, okay?"

"Okay." You smiled.

You both pressed your foreheads together before reaching your orgasms. You felt the hot, thick liquid shoot inside of you and fill you up as an extreme wave of pleasure spread throughout your whole body.

He pulled out and laid beside you, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay." You turned to face him and smiled. "I love you so much. More than I could ever express."

"I have an important question to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Will you move in with me?"

Your eyes widened slightly, "Really?"

"Of course."

A massive smile spread across your face, "Yes." You laughed and kissed him. 

"I think it's time I told you my real name."

"Ooh." You were happy that he trusted you that much.

"It's Saeyoung." He exhaled. "It's feels so good to tell you. I want to tell you more about me."

"And I want to learn more about you." You cupped his cheek and smiled.

You both laid there until the sun came up.

_I want a key to your house, I wanna pick up your clothes, I wanna share your adress._

I _know it's too soon, too fast, but this could last._

* * *

"Saeyoung, honey!" You called to him. "Are you ready to go?"

He walked into the room, holding your two-year-old son, Beom Seok. "Just helping him get his shoes on, isn't that right?"

"Yep." He smiled.

Saeyoung kissed you and rubbed your belly, "How's our baby girl doing?"

"She's a little excited, but otherwise, good."

He smiled, "Good to hear."

"When will I get to meet her?" Beom Seok asked.

"In a few months. You'll be the best big brother ever." You kissed his forehead.

Saeyoung opened the door and you walked through, on your way out to family dinner.

You looked down and rubbed your stomach, "You're going to be so beautiful." You whispered.

"Just like her mother." Saeyoung said beside you and kissed your cheek.

"I hope she has your hair, like he does." You said, ruffling your son's hair. "Okay, let's go."

You all walked to the car, and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of your story. But, endings also lead to new beginnings.


End file.
